Starfire vs Raven: The battle for Robin
by Jio Uzumaki
Summary: Raven's hidden jealousy breaks. Now, it's demon vs alien in a battle for Robin's heart. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Starfire vs. Raven: The Battle for Robin

_**Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans. This story is for fun! Don't hate me!**_

Raven stared emotionlessly at Robin and Starfire, currently curled up together on the sofa watching the Princess Bride

_Look at them! That could be you! That should be you! _Red Raven raged.

_But it isn't. I accepted that in Tokyo. _Raven replied to herself.

_Yeah, but you and Robbie made such a great pair! Birds of a feather, ya know! _Pink Raven piped up.

_And you and he have that mental connection. You know things about him she never could. _Yellow Raven decided to speak up as well.

_And he is dreamy. Those strong arms, that cocky grin, the way he can go from brooding and dark to sarcastic and joking. Mmmmh! _Purple Raven decided to add her two cents.

_Shut up. _Raven commanded.

_Why don't you just tell him? _Yellow Raven asked.

_Yeah! Just go plant one on him right in the middle of the movie! _Green Raven yelled. _HOOAH! _

_Oh, joy. You're here. _Raven sarcastically replied to herself.

_What are you waiting for? _Green Raven asked. _Go for it!_

_What about Starfire? _YellowRaven asked.

_Send her to the reality of Kalesh! Let's see how she deals with beings more powerful than Trigon and Starro! _Red Raven laughed wickedly.

_Starfire's our friend. We can't do that to her. _Yellow Raven replied.

"**SHUT UP!" **A wave of black energy flared up from Raven, shattering the lamp.

Robin and Starfire looked up from the movie.

"I'll be in my room." Raven glided away.

"What was that about?" Robin wondered.

"I shall go talk to friend Raven. Maybe she needs the girl talk?" Starfire gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips before flying off to Raven's room.

In her room, Raven floated in the lotus position. Her emotions were going out of control. If she didn't get them under control, who knows what would happen?

There was a knocking at her door. Raven cracked open her door slightly. "What?" she asked in her signature monotone.

"Hello, Friend Raven!" The cheerful Tamaranian exclaimed.

_Really? Now? _Raven asked herself mentally. "What do you want Starfire?"

"Robin and I were worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Raven started to close the door, only to be stopped by the much stronger Starfire.

"But friend Raven, if you don't talk about it, you won't feel better. Is it about your father?"

Raven pushed the door harder.

"Or something magic based?"

Raven kept pushing.

"Or a boy?

Raven stopped pushing the door. She knew!

Starfire continued. "Oh Wonderful! Now you can go on the double dates with Robin and I!"

A red x-shaped vein popped in Raven's forehead, but Starfire didn't notice. "Yes! You can do all the things couples do! Like talking, and watching movies together-"

Another vein popped up.

"-and cuddling-"

A third vein popped.

_She's mocking you! Blast her! Blast her now! _Red Raven roared. For once, Raven was starting to agree.

"-and kissing! It will be-!"

"RAAAAAH!" Raven blasted Starfire full on in the chest with a dark pulse. "Shut up!"

Starfire hit the ground, then immediately rose to her feet. "Raven?"

"You obnoxious little alien! You don't deserve him! He should be mine!" Raven snarled, her eyes turning jet black.

Starfire's eyes glowed bright green. She powered up a star bolt and blasted Raven out of the window. As she flew, Raven grabbed Starfire with Telekinesis and pulled her along.

_**Author's note: It's about to be a what? GIRL FIGHT! Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd_ Chapter_**

_**Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans. This story is for fun! Don't hate me!**_

The two girls plummeted to the ground, both so determined to make their opponent hit, they didn't care to stop their own descent. They both hit the ground, the wind temporarily knocked out of them. As Raven struggled to her feet, Starfire charged at her in a burst of orange and green. The Tamaranian hit the cambion girl squarly in the stomach, propelling them both farther down the island.

Back on the tower, Robin heard the crash that heralded the start of the fight. Acting quickly, he retrieved his supplies.

"Starfire? Raven? What's going-" The Boy Wonder stared at what once was Raven's room in silent horror for a moment. Without taking his eyes off the damage, he flipped open his T-phone and contacting Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Guys? We have a problem."

Back at the brawl, Raven drove her knee into her opponent's stomach, causing Starfire to lose her grip. Landing on the ground, the sorceress stretched her hand out, encasing Starfire in magical energy. Raven flung her hand in the direction of a nearby building, causing Starfire to smash into the building. A second wave sent Starfire hurtling down the street, smashing into every building on the way. The final building collapsed in upon itself, burying Starfire under a ton of rubble. Raven landed by the rubble, assured over her victory

CRASH! A brilliant harlequin explosion erupted from the rubble, and a very pissed off Starfire burst upward to face the blue -cloaked girl, her arms crossed and eyes burning a brilliant green. Twin emerald blasts shot from her eyes, nailing Raven in the chest. Raven skidded across the ground, carving deep furrows in the pavement.

"You can not win, Raven! Stop this now!" Starfire landed and walked slowly towards Raven. "I do not knowwhy you are acting this way, but-"

Raven's eyes glowed, red inside of black. "**You don't know!?" **Raven wrapped her hands in the talons of her soul self, then slashed her Opponent in the chest with it. Starfire looked down to see three clear lines of hot pink blood on her stomach.

"**I love him! I let him in my mind! I shared his thoughts, his memories, his pain! And you stole him from me!" **Raven finally unleashed her hidden pain, while slashing and buffeting Starfire with her newly acquired claws.

Starfire's eyes changed from their usual shade to a burning, sparking green, like emerald flames. Catching Raven's arms, she kicked her across the face, sending the poor sorceress flying. Now it was her turn. "I stole him? I fought side by side with him, kept him sane when his obsessions got the best of him, spent hours learning Earth culture for him. I earned the right to date him! But if this is to be a _cal'swan zwe*, _fine! I'll show you just how much a Tamaranian can do!" At this Starfire's hair appeared to burst into flames, bright orange. "I'm not holding back anymore, witch."

A second pair of eyes, also crimson inside of ebony, appeared on Raven. "**Then I won't either, Alien bitch."**

...

Back at the tower:

Robin entered a 12 digit passcode on the hidden panel he installed so long ago. An elevator door appeared, usually hidden behind a hologram and a false wall.

"Come on!" He yelled to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They entered, and the secret shaft took them straight down, to a hidden cavern underneath Titans Tower. It was a command center, with a state-of-the-art WayneTech computer, multiple staves, extra costumes for Robin, Birdarangs of all types, and a prototype NightWing suit. Multiple R-cycles dotted a hidden garage.

"Dude! How long has this been down here?" BB wondered.

"About a year. Ever since we fought the Teen Tyrants**." Robin explained.

"A secret hideout that won't show up even on my searches? Not bad." Cyborg stared at all the high tech gear. "How'd you afford all this?"

Robin shrugged. "Can't tell you. Secret Identity. But I didn't come to show you the Roost-"

Both of the other boys burst out laughing.

"The Roost? Seriously?" The green skinned boy was literally rolling on the floor laughing while the machine-man held his own sides. The laughter ended when Robin dropped a small folder before them labeled "Project: Olympian***"

"What's this?" Cyborg asked.

"My secret files on how to take all of you down." Robin explained, his voice cold and emotionless. It was as if he was channeling his mentor. "Read the files one Raven and Starfire. We may have to use them."

_**Author's notes: Oh, snap! Shit just got realer than real! Stay tuned!**_

_**Glossary:* Cal'swan Zwe is a Tamaranian battle between two love-rivals.**_

_****The Teen Tyrants were alternate reality versions of the Titans**_

_*****Olympians are the greek gods, who defeated the ancient titans. Hence, the code phrase for the strategies to take down our Titans**_


End file.
